


Blind Purrple

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Voltron/OC/Reader [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Brogane, Galra Keith (Voltron), Purring Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Purring is something that young galra can do (though it’s not common). But the purring isn’t the weirdest part, Keith Kogane has some...strange purring tendencies.This is a following up of my story, “Blind Purple”





	1. Coran

Purring is something we associate with cats. But what about space cats?

* * *

 

Coran laughed as Keith glared at the ground that he could no longer see. "Your tail is untangled now, though I'm sure that your blanket will need to be replaced," Keith grumbled under his breath. "How can someone tie their limbs up in a blanket while they are sleeping?!" Coran patted his back twice before the man retreated to the medical table. "Don't worry about the blanket, Red. We've got plenty stored around here and not being used!" Keith winced at the reminder of the castle's emptiness. "U-Um, Coran...can I ask you something?" The altean hummed to himself as the sound of bottles clinking clacked in the half galra's ears. "You just did, Number 4. But I'm sure you'll want to ask another."

"Wh-Where did all the people go? Th-The castle. Wh-where did all th-the people from the castle go?" There was a sharp intake of breath. "Your ears have also transformed again." The tips of Keith's ears twitched but he didn't say anything. He didn't have any right to demand answers from Coran, especially when he hasn't really said much about his own past. Silence filled the air for a tense moment before Coran exhaled loudly. "I...I don't know, my boy. When the war started, the castle was evacuated of civilians so that the military forces could be housed and on short notice - this is more of a fancy....tank, Hunk called it, than a capital." Keith frowned and his tail flicked in confusion. "But tanks are weapons of destruction, weren't the Alteans peaceful diplomats?" Coran didn't answer for a moment. "The castle is meant to protect diplomats with the support of several armadas, with last resort weaponry that isn't powerful enough to stand on its own. The power that the Alteans held was knowledge and that used to be more than enough." 

Keith finished the thought. "But that was 10,000 years ago. That was 10,000 years of the Galra growing and experimenting while the Altean technology only stayed ahead because of the cleverness of Alteans was sealed to secrecy by their...extinction." Coran didn't say anything for a moment. "That was very poetic of you, my boy." As Keith blinked at the moisture in his eyes, the world slowly became defined and colored. Coran's hair looked like what excitement felt like and the matching marks under his eyes looked like they were a slightly brighter shade of the purple fur that covered his body. And the older man-is that what crying looked like? "What color is your mustache Coran?" He sniffed loudly and tugged lightly at the mustache. "Pidge has told me that you earthlings call this color orange."

 


	2. Lance

 The planet was a beautiful gas giant, with stations where the planet's population lived inside the blue and green swirling mass. Although the planet was naturally beautiful, the inside of the station was pristine and white. The colors from the outside wouldn't ever reflect on the uniform walls because of the sheer darkness of the glass, as an effort to protect the glass from high-speed debris. The Paladins were currently in the station closest to the castle, known as Rurup. Lance could see two blurry celestial bodies spin lazily, two of Ulin's five moons, through the main bridge's windows. 

"-no clue!" Keith's voice came from one of the hallways that led to the bridge. Lance was the only Voltron team member on the bridge, but the Liwqui (he had no idea how it was supposed to be pronounced, Coran had said it differently complete different times) commanding central team was busy all around him. “Of course you’re clueless, Keith! My offer for flirting lessons is still open!” Lance jested cheerfully as a more Galra looking Keith was passing the entrance with Shiro and a few other important looking Liwqui. Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let us move on, I’m sure you don’t want to listen to the paladins' squabble.”

Keith turned and raised an eyebrow at Lance as his tail flicked in amusement. “Are you sure I’m the one that needs flirting lessons? Your pickup line on that blue girl on Yivant was awful. She was eating an orange fruit so you thought that: “Hey, babe. Orange you going to give me your number?” Was a good pickup line.” Keith mock mimicked Lance’s voice and smirked as he put a hand to his chin.  Lance huffed. “I’ll let you know that I was just warming up, Mullet! Besides! Like you could do any better!” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Really?” Lance nodded stubbornly, trying to hide his smile. Keith sighed in fake exasperation and took off his jacket. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong!” Lance hid his snickers at the dramatic scene. “Hey, girl. Did you know that you just _blue_ my mind? I realized why your sky wasn’t blue like on my home planet, it’s because all the blue is in your eyes.” Lance gaped as Keith's tail traced the floor lazily. “Did you just use ancient song lyrics as a pickup line, Mullet?! Absolutely no class!” 

Amusement twinkled in Keith’s eyes. “Class? I’m pretty sure your pickup lines are anything but classy, McClain.” Lance drew himself up in mock offense. “How dare you say that about my smooth lines!” Shaking his head Keith sighed in mock exasperation. “I’m sorry to inform you that they are quite bad.” A soft purr began to build in Keith's chest but it was pleasant so he didn’t do anything to quell the growing sound. “Not as bad as your haircut, Mullet-Man!” The red paladin smirked and his tail lifted off the ground to balance him as he leaned forward and pointed to blue's hair. "Have you seen your own hair recently?" The purrs that rumbled in Keith's chest grew steadily louder.

"Yes, I know. It looks amazing and healthy. Unlike yours." Lance stuck his tongue out. "I think the only thing crying for help are your flying abilities. You ran into an asteroid yesterday." Keith smirked, as Lance scoffed. "Ya, because you pushed me into it, Hot Shot!" Keith shrugged. "You have no proof." Lance glared at Keith. "You were cackling maniacally." Keith rolled his eyes. "I wasn't even laughing, much less cackling. That was Pidge." Lance narrowed his eyes, pointing to Keith. "I don't trust you," Lance poked at the other paladin. Keith broke into a fit of purring laughter. "Oh, my goodness! Are you purring?! ¡No puedo creer que puedas ronronear como mi gato Picante!" Keith tried to deny it but he couldn't stop laughing, the purring distorting the sound.

Lance had joined in the laughter, his hands on his knees as he doubled over in laughter.  "What did you do?" Shiro's accusing tone called out, but Keith and Lance couldn't respond through their laughter.  _We really are a good team._    


	3. Pidge

Pidge groaned, pushing her glasses up as she rubbed her eyes. The green lion's hanger was only illuminated by her computer screen, all the other lights having been turned off. There still wasn't any headway being made, it was as if Matt had disappeared. "You still up?" Pidge yelped and spun as she grabbed her Bayard. To her relief, it was just Keith. A really purple Keith with glowing yellow eyes. He held his clawed hands up in surrender. "Sorry." His ears flicked and he grinned. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm can be quieter when I can see." He plopped down right next to her, tail curling around her waist. "S-Sorry. It's been a long night. I still can't find anything about Matt! I-It's like he's been erased from the systems!"

Keith didn't say anything for a moment. "What would happen if you deleted a file back at home, Pidge?" She started, brows furrowing. "What?" Keith hummed softly for a moment. "If we were back on earth and someone deleted important files that you wanted to find, where would you find those deleted documents or images?" Hesitating for a moment, Pidge looked back at her computer. "Well, the information is still on the hard drive of the computer even if you permanently delete it. You have to run some software and scans to first locate the files and then open them. Of course, several things can get in the way, but most people don't go looking for permanently deleted files." Pidge clicked several times on her desktop's links. "So, if someone has been deleting his files then the original computer should hold the data information." Humming softly in thought, Pidge nodded. There was a possibility that Matt wasn't in the Galra system anymore, but it was a good thought.

"You have my excuse now, so tell me. Why are you awake so late, Red?" His tail flicked in her lap once before he spoke. "Nightmares. Galra. Lance snores so loudly that I can hear him through the wall." Pidge covered her mouth with one hand as she snickered. "So the usual?" Keith grinned beside her. They fell into a comfortable silence as Pidge continued to look through the seemingly endless stream of data. Nearly half an hour later Keith broke the silence with a loud hiccup. They both jumped at first before Pidge burst into giggles. "Hey! It's not-HIC-funny! HIC!" Keith's ears fell into a fake pout, his glare more playful than sincere.     

Giggling as Keith continued to Hiccup, Pidge rubbed her eyes to try and expel the moisture. A soft purring sound was broken up by Keith's hiccups, but it was loud enough for Pidge to hear. "You _like_ hiccups don't you?" Keith blushed and hiccuped. "No." Another hiccup. For only a second, there was silence. "Awwwww! You like hanging out with me!" Pouting and hiccuping, Keith crossed his arms and his tail flicked back and forth in a playful manner. "Maybe." Pidge laughed and wrapped him in a hug. The purrs grew even louder and Keith was definitely blushing bright lion red. Keith mumbled something into her shoulder as his tail wrapped around the two of them. "What was that, Keith?" He was silent for a moment, except for his purrs. "Or maybe I just like having a sister."

* * *

Shiro frowned. Normally when Keith wasn't in his room he was on the training deck or in Red's hanger, however, the red paladin was nowhere to be found. "Shiro!" He turned to see Hunk speed walking down the hallway toward him. "I can't find Pidge! She's not in her room and she's not hiding out in the vents again!" Frowning, the black paladin thought for a moment. "Have you checked the Green Lion's hanger yet?" Hunk paused for a moment, then sheepishly said, "No..." Smiling as he held back a laugh, the older man began walking towards the green lion hanger. "Well, let's go check then. Shall we?" 

* * *

It was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen. Pidge and Keith were curled together in a small pile underneath the green lion, both of them smiling. "PIDGE?" Hunk's shout made Lance jump, and he spun around to shush the yellow paladin. " _Hunk! Shhhhh!_ " Shiro came around the corner with the chef in tow, and Lance shushed both of them again. " _They are both asleep! This is a miracle under the roof of Altea! You are not going to wake them up!_ " Lance had often spent late nights sitting up with Pidge, and he knew just how hard Keith trained when he couldn't sleep. " _Go, go, go!_ " He shooed the other two out, glancing over his shoulder once before following after them.

* * *

 

"Are they gone yet?" Pidge mumbled sleepily. "I hope so. Go back to sleep," Keith grumbled, ears flicking side to side. Pidge yawned and snuggled in closer to Keith. "M'kay, Matt." Stiffening in shock, Keith waited for Pidge to realize her mistake but she was already fast asleep. Was this what it was like to have a younger sister? If so, Keith could never get enough of it.

 


	4. Shiro

 The training bot’s central view lense blinked several times before it finally went dark.

Shiro stepped back, forcing himself to relax as he lowered his glowing arm. He hadn’t been training very long, but already he felt the tension ease out of his muscles. There was only so much he could do to change the course of recent events.

Sharp and echoing (startling Shiro) loud clapping came from the entrance. Turning to face the entrance, Shiro felt tense. Keith was casually leaning against the open entrance, slowly clapping. “Keith. You startled me.” He smirked, shrugging. “I guess that just means you’re off your game, like the Oldies.” The familiar banter shocked Shiro for a moment. He and Keith hadn’t been as close for...years. Wars tend to get in the way of relationships. 

A smug smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. “Is that so, my dear brother?” Shiro fell down into a defensive stance, arm lighting up. “Let’s see if a young whipper snapper like you can over take my many years of wisdom!” Accepting the challenge, Keith readied his Bayard; however, instead of the sword they were both familiar with, a thick quarter staff appeared.

Silently stunned, Keith didn’t move for a moment. “Wha-?” Unapologetically, Shiro charged forward as he shifted from defense to offense. Instinctively moving was Keith’s specialty, and it showed as he blocked the overhanded blow. They locked eyes for a moment. With a soft start, Shiro realized that he hadn’t seen Keith smile so much. 

Suspision fueled the older’s retreat backward. His brother was planning something sneaky. “What’s wrong Shiro?” The castle’s engines must have started to work harder to propel them through the shrapnel that littered all around the planet Larrtal as Shiro heard the soft rumbling. “Nothing. However, that face says other wise!” Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro, smirking still. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, brother dearest!”

Shiro remained guarded, waiting for Keith attack. “That’s what you said when I stumbled upon your knife in the Garrison Cafeteria!” Keith shrugged as the engines got louder. “It was concealed.” Shiro blinked and Keith was suddenly in movement. Racing toward Shiro as the staff was pointed toward the other like a lance, Keith smirked. Shiro brought his arm forward to strike the quarter staff.

But the staff dipped down to the ground and launched Keith above him. The quarter staff smacked  against his shoulder blades, sending him face first into the ground. Shiro laughed as Keith helped him stand up. “That was a pretty good one.” The engines’ sound grew louder. Only, the noise wasn’t coming from the ground. It was coming from Keith.  

“Are you _purring_ , Keith?” Shiro realized that his brother’s scalra was yellowed and his blush was a pale purple. “N-No!” There were his galran fangs. Shiro smirked, and deactivated his arm. “Are you saying you like play fighting with _me_?” Groaning at the other’s playful tone, Keith turned around and waved a farewell. 

Shiro knew that Keith was excellent at practicing fighting to get better, but maybe it was something inheritantly Galra that they hadn’t realized before.

Shiro would do anything to help his brother.

“Whoa! Wait! Keith, there’s something on you!” Keith spun around in concern looking for what the pest could be. He had fallen for it. “TICKLE BUGS!!” And Shiro pounced.

Including staging a tickle war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is practically nothing but fluff and I love it! Sorry for not updating sooner, Life came up and I lacked the motivation (and access) to continue working on any of my stories. But here it is! Hope you are enjoying your holiday season so far! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Cats purr on Earth, but it’s not the reason why most believe. Purrs are “manipulative”, it’s a cat’s way of saying “I like that, keep doing that”.
> 
> https://www.catbehaviorassociates.com/why-cats-purr/


End file.
